Oz and Alice , the Mark
by tiloop
Summary: After Alice's fight with a four headed doll she receives a mysterious mark on her back, Oz gets worried about her and decides to check up on her. Lots of fluff.


"Alice!", Oz yelled into the long hallway. After Alice angrily stomped away; they had gotten into a fight earlier concerning whether Alice would accompany Oz and Gill back to Sablier. They needed to go back in order to retrieve Oz's watch which they had abandoned the last time they visited. The reason for their leaving is because Alice's life was on the line, she had fought till her body collapsed onto the blood-stained dirt. Blood was coming from all sorts of places. Scratches could be seen everywhere, on her cheek, neck, hands and legs. However, that wasn't the only reason for their hasty retreat, something especially weird happened during her fight. After receiving a blow from a four-headed doll creature a suspicious mark appeared on Alice's back. This was only discovered when they arrived back at the mansion. The figure looked like a broken heart scattered into many small pieces.

"I've told you a million times! It's not that big a deal, just a stupid scratch". Alice retorted angrily. She stood glaring at the window in her room. The moonlight casting a shadow behind her leaving a moon lit Alice.

"We still need to be cautious, we don't know what it means, we don't want to see you get hurt like that again…and I don't want to see you suffer again…" Oz said with a hoarse voice. His emerald eyes stared at the floor with a fragile state. He slowly looked up and gazed at Alice. His heart beat rapidly increasing. There were times like this when Alice would act spoiled, and Oz would eventually give into her temptations, but not this time. Oz started to head over to Alice when she spoke.

"I felt it Oz...last time we went, I had this nostalgic feeling, I think a memory shard is there...no I know it's there. I can feel it , even now." Alice whispered while peering at Oz with her deep violet colored eyes. She stood from where she was just a second ago. She then continued walking towards Oz until she was directly in front of him. She lightly punched his chest repeatedly."Why Oz? Why won't you understand? I need to go back" .She rose her face and looked up pleadingly.

Oz just stood there frozen solid. Perplexed, he didn't know what was worse the Alice half-dead in the battlefield , or the Alice that was currently in front of him. A few seconds had passed when he spoke. "No, Alice...I don't think i'll be able to withstand seeing you like that, I wont be a witness to a hurt Alice, and I won't let anyone hurt Alice, no matter what"

Now it was Alice's turn to be confused , she was so agitated. Filled with a mixture of emotions. She just burst out of anger, annoyance and sadness. She began hitting Oz, except this time harder. Oz's face formed a frown as he took Alice's small frail hands into his. She began to resist and flustered until she was forcibly pushed against the bed. Oz fell on top of her. At this moment his body hovered above Alice's , his legs intertwined with hers, both staring directly in each other's eyes. Their face now just inches away, they could feel each other's body heat.

Alice now intoxicated with Oz's touch flinched when he took her hands and placed them slightly above her head, he then held a strand of her silky hair and gently lay kisses then letting them fall, afterwards he glanced at Alice , a small blush appearing on his cheek. Filled with feverish eyes , Oz now lowered himself until he was pushing against Alice's small body. He continued exploring Alice with his lips, and placed soft kisses on her neck causing a flustered Alice.

"Alice...I don't like seeing you hurt, I want to make all your pain go away". Oz uttered as he observed Alice's scars from the fight. "I'll make all your pain go away" he repeated. Oz began to kiss the scars on her body. Starting first with her cheeks , then her neck, and slowly making his way to her arms. Gently following his own trail and then arriving at her thigh .

"Alice can only be marked by me..." Oz spoke with lust in his voice. He placed his lips on her thigh and began to suck on her skin, when the deed was done he removed his lips , and watched the new "mark" that had formed on her skin.

"Oz! What in the world are you doing! Leaving such things on my body!" she demanded at a surprised Oz. In a swift move Alice now laid on top of Oz , she was sitting on him with one leg on each side. "I'm the only allowed to touch my manservants without permission!" She declared as she strikes at Oz's neck and harshly bit him.

"Ahh, Alice...that h-hurts…" Oz choked out. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and attempted to remove her, in return Alice increased the strength on the bite. Moments later she had released her death grip on Oz and saw something unexpected. Instead of meeting eye-to-eye with a pained Oz , she saw a blushing Oz as red as a tomato. "Hmm, this is an interesting reaction. Shall I do it once more?" She deviously asked.

"No, I think I've learned my lesson." Oz managed to say. He was breathing hard and was getting hot, really hot. On Oz's plain skin now laid teeth mark with a dark shade of red quickly forming a bruise.

"Oz...I want to go back. I'm not asking you, i'm telling you i'm going back…" Alice lowered her eyes. "...but I understand you're worried about the stupid scratch on my back, s-so I think , if just for a little I'll wait. Until then you have to listen to my every command" Alice declared.

"Thank you , Alice for understanding, I know this is selfish of me, but may I see your back?" Oz asked with seriousness in his face.

"FIne" was his reply.


End file.
